The Unknown
by fayturner97
Summary: Piper is struggling with her relationship with her immature beau Larry, Alex is trying to get straight whilst juggling a job, a girlfriend and friends. Both looking for some excitement an escape and an adventure - maybe they find it in each other.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck" Alex spat as she wiped the hot coffee off her tight-fitting jeans. She had accidently spilt her coffee as she overlooked an advert in the newspaper, advertising for bar work in a bar down town. Alex had recently been in some trouble with drugs and was trying to get herself straight so she could help support her alcoholic mother- who was far from getting herself straight and never supported Alex when she was growing up.

Snapping out of her day dream she had succumbed to the wincey burning on her delicate skin as the coffee soaked through her jeans causing Alex to clasp air tightly through her teeth. The pain soon dissolved and Alex went back to reviewing the advert.

" _FUSION BAR:_

 _BAR MAIDS WANTED – HOURLY RATE $6. NEED TO BE OUTGOING, EASY ON THE EYE AND ABLE TO MAKE MONEY._

 _AGE 21+_

 _CALL THE NUMBER BELOW IF INTERESTED_ "

Below was a number with the name 'ANT', Alex was desperate for money and knew that she had been an easy money maker in her previous job (not one she planned to return to anytime soon), so she took out her phone, dialled the number and listened to the dial tone ring 4 times.

"Ant speaking" –

"Hi, I saw your ad in the paper and just wanted to know if there's a time I can come down to the bar and meet ya"

"Yeah sure, the bars open tonight I'll be around if you want to pop in between 8-10"

"yah, sounds cool – see you tonight"

Alex hung up, swigging at her last mouthful of coffee she grabbed her worn leather jacket and scrambled out of the diner. The wind was brisk blowing at Alex's long black locks as she jumped onto her outdated motorbike, threw on her helmet and sped off into the suburban city.

"Are you alright Piper?" Larry shouted through to the kitchen not being bothered to drag himself from the couch, where he had built a forte of paperwork.

"Yes Lar, I'm fine – just looking for the red I brought the other week. Have you seen it?"

Larry sat sheepishly on the sofa not knowing how to reply. He knew full well that Piper had brought the wine for tonight as Friday was always some form of alcohol beverage night. "Uh, uhm, uh" –

"Larry?" Piper questioned as she slightly shouted through the living room door swinging her hips across the kitchen, not hearing the beginning to what seemed like Larry's sheepish reply.

"Yeah – uhm me and Pete drank it the other night, when you and Polly were at Pilates" – he sat and listened for a response, but nothing was said. "It's just the game was on and we didn't have any beers in" –

"Alright Larry, I should've guessed. I'm just going to finish up the dishes and go grab some from Henry's" Piper sighed as she half-heartedly smiled in Larry's direction.

"Oh No! I'll go Piper, don't be silly it's getting late!" –

"Oh shut up Larry, it's two blocks over – you're always such a drama queen!"

Piper threw the last few dishes onto the draining board and headed over to the front door, grabbing her denim jacket from the hook and pulling on the little brown ankle boots that she wore religiously since Christmas, Piper left the apartment slamming the door behind her.

It was cold outside and Piper cursed Larry's name in her head a few more times than she should've. "Why is he such a selfish prick! He's constantly pissing me off and dicking around. Oh, but the game was on bla bla fucking bla – do you really think I care if the game was on you arsehole". She finally realised what she was doing and told herself to stop – she knew she had been short tempered recently but Larry was testing her patience this week.

She got to Henry's in a matter of minutes but to her luck it was closed – "who knew liquor store closed before 11pm on a Friday night? What a fucking funny joke." Piper murmured to herself. She pulled out her phone pressing a couple of buttons and held the handset to her ear.

"Hello Piper, what's up? Bit of a strange time to call don't you think?"

"Alright grandma, it's only 9pm on a Friday night what's your name? Larry?" Piper responded in a half sarcastic, half serious tone.

"Jesus, who's twisted your undies tonight?" it was Polly on the phone Pipers go to for everything, from her parent's affairs to her petty boy problems.

"Sorry Pol, just Larry has really fucked me off tonight he's such an idiot and" –

"Woah, Piper calm down" Polly was giggling which was only winding Piper up more. "Tell me what happened"

"He drank the wine, so after a lovely fucking meal – which I cooked may I add I go into the cupboard, you know to get out the wine as I usually do on a Friday night." Piper was exhaling loudly as she vented to Polly "And guess what Pol, guess what! You don't even need to guess because it's too predictable Larry the loser and your Pete the prick drunk the lot." Piper stopped to inhale giving Polly a chance to speak.

"Oh Piper!" Polly laughed down the phone "are you bloody joking? I thought Larry had brought a bearded prostitute back to yours from across town or something! What are you doing now? Pete's had to go over to his Mom's for the night to help his Dad with some stuff so I'm free if you wanna go grab a drink?"

Piper couldn't bite Polly's hand off quick enough at the offer – she hung up the phone typed a text and sent it to Larry

TO: LARRY

HI BABE, GOING TO MEET POLLY FOR A DRINK. HENRY'S WAS SHUT AND COULD DO WITH ONE – WOULD SAY MEET US BUT THINK WE'RE GOING TO KEEP IT A GIRL'S NIGHT. LET YOURSELF OUT AND I'LL TEXT YOU TOMORROW. SWEET DREAMS.

PIPER X

She proceeded on half jogging, half skipping making her way over to Polly's apartment. As Piper bent over trying to catch her breath Polly shouted out the window "I've buzzed you in, come up!"

Piper jumped almost staggering back off the pavement. "Bloody hell Pol, alright I'll be right up but hurry up and get ready I need a margarita make that a double or two or whatever I just need a drink." Pipers voice echoed down the street and up to Polly's apartment, Polly turned her back to the window rushing over to the bathroom with a grin on her face "a double margarita? That woman is seriously something".

It wasn't long before Polly emerged from the bathroom in her tight blue jeans, white blouse and loafers neatly polished as they sat comfortably on her feet. "Ready?" Piper jumped up threw down the soap catalogue she had been boringly drowning herself in as she waited on Polly.

"Yes! Let's go – I was thinking that bar you know on 63rd Street uhm, Fussle? Fissle?" –

"Fusion Piper, it's called Fusion. But yes, sounds good."

Piper led the way, removing her phone from her back pocket that tightly hugged her bum as she paced down the stairs. She unlocked the phone and saw she received a message from Larry, after a slight sigh she opened it reluctantly

From: LARRY

HI PIPER,

OK NO WORRIES, SORRY IF I'VE PISSED YOU OFF!:( I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!

HOPE YOU AND POLLY HAVE A GOOD EVENING, SEND HER MY LOVE AND DON'T GET TOO DRUNK WE BOTH KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME ;)

LOVE LARRY XXXX

Although Larry was evidently sorry and trying to be nice Piper couldn't help but squirm at his cheesiness but knew he meant well. Smiling slightly, she slid the phone back into her pocket and stepped out onto the street to meet the cold brisk air, Polly following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you going?" gnarled Sylvie as she her eyes traced Alex around the bedroom. Alex was throwing her stuff into her bag and pulling her jacket on tripping over her worn converse, as she tried to avoid eye contact with Sylvie.

"Out Sylvie, I'm going out" Alex grabbed her keys from the bed side table, threw on her leather jacket and headed for the door.

"Alex! When will you be back?" before Sylvie had a chance to beg an answer Alex had left the apartment slamming the door firmly behind her.

The city air was still cold, the wind picking up, raindrops falling slowly pounding against the pavement. The traffic was hustling and Alex stood still for just a second inhaling the air, closing her eyes and listening to the city sound. Making her way down the steps pulling on her helmet as she went, she threw her leg over her bike revved the engine and sped off down the dusk street.

Time was approaching close to 9pm and Alex had just arrived outside Fusion, the rain had got heavier since she had left her apartment and her black locks that hung just below her helmet were dripping wet. Alex turned off the engine, pulled out her phone and checked the time 21:03, she saw she had an unread message

FROM: SYLVIE

ALEX, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU JUST LEFT. YOU COULD'VE SAID GOODBYE. THIS IS BECOMING A REGULAR THING.

I'LL WAIT UP FOR YOU.

SEE U LATER

S X

Alex stared at the message for a second or so sighed deeply and locked the phone, sliding it back into her pocket "21:03, let's get this over with" Alex thought to herself. Stepping through the door she removed her helmet letting her black hair flow freely, the wet ends weighing it down. She walked over to the bar carrying the black helmet under her arm, looking around for someone who looked superior but couldn't find anyone. She turned to the woman at the bar, placing her helmet down she asked "Do you know where I can find Ant? I'm meant to be talking to him about a job"

The woman turned around, ginger bushed hair and a cigarette between her teeth. "Sure" she answered. Alex hung waiting on her to say something else, it was clear that she was playing games.

"Where?" Alex asked in a sarcastic but jokey tone.

"Oh, he's out back. Wait here I'll go grab him for you" the woman scuttled off disappearing behind the bar, dragging at her cigarette as she left.

Alex turned around resting herself against one of the bar stools that stood slightly unhinged from the worn wooded floor. The bar was nice it was nothing special but had edge somewhere Alex could see herself spending some time. There were booths around the edge of the room and a few rounded tables with chairs throughout the centre. The stage stood at the front of the bar with a dance floor falling not too far in front. Alex remembered a time when her Mom would spin her round on the dance floor, hand in hand lifting her off her feet and tell her she could fly.

"Ant is dealing with something now" Alex snapped out of her daze startling herself.

"Shit" Alex murmured as she turned around to face the bar. "Okay cool, no worries I'll just wait"

"Do you want a drink, Ant said it's on the house, "I'm Nicky by the way"

"A beer will be fine, cheers. Alex Vause by the way" Alex replied taking a swig from the bottle and turned back to face the dance floor.

Piper was pacing up and down the street as Polly went through her bag searching for her phone. "For fuck sake" Polly moaned "Where is this bloody phone" the phone was ringing for the second time. Polly crouched to the floor, placing her bag onto the wet pavement. Pulling out a billion receipts and about 10 tampons she finally found it. "Hi Pete, I'm out with Pipes. No, I'm not sure what time I'll be back at mine. I'll give you a call later, I need to go. Bye"

Piper looked over at Polly attempting to scramble her one billion receipts and 10 tampons back into her bag and rolled her eyes. "I want to get there before closing Pol, are you gonna get your arse up any time soon?"

"Oh piss off Piper" Polly replied as she pushed herself off the pavement wiping her now wet fingertips on her jeans. "Come on then"

They proceeded down the street arm in arm, laughing and joking as Polly nudged Piper a little too hard knocking her towards the road a couple of times. "This is it, I think" Piper tilted her head looking at the sign.

"Must be" she replied. Before stepping through the door, she checked herself in the window checking she looked presentable after walking 7 blocks in the rain. She wasn't sure why she cared, it wasn't as though she needed to impress with Larry sat at home.

"Alright Miss Vein, take your time" Polly remarked, knowingly annoying Piper.

"Oh piss off Polly" Piper snapped back kicking her leg with slight effort aiming for Polly's behind but missing miserably. After tucking her hair slightly behind her ear, pulling her ponytail to the side and applying a little lip-gloss she stepped through the door searching for the bar, Polly following closely behind.

She scouted out the bar and made her way over abruptly, slamming her bag down on the bar she shouted over to Nicky "Double margarita please!" her request keen and eager. Nicky soon rushed over with two margaritas in her hands. "I said a double, not two. But hey who's complaining" Piper took the drinks gulping at the first and emptying the glass in 2 mouths full.

"Piper slow down Jesus! I'm not carrying you home tonight!" Polly laughed

"Yeah, you might want to listen to your friend"

Piper's head turned locking eyes with a tall, impossibly beautiful woman. "And you are?" Piper asked with a little more confidence than she realised.

"Who me?" Alex laughed, pointing to herself. "I'm just a stranger in a bar".

Piper rolled her eyes and looked at Polly, "My mum told me not talk to strangers" Piper murmured directing the response to Polly. Polly let out a giggle, nudging Piper with one hand and clinking her glass with another.

"Then maybe I should introduce myself" Piper turned around, Alex was now stood behind her, her long legs rising just above the bar stool perfectly tucked away in her tight clinging jeans and her leather jacket slung over her shoulder. "Alex Vause"… Alex smirked at Piper with a slight wink holding out her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's ready for ya sweet cheeks" Nicky shouted across the bar, causing Alex to turn around and disregard Piper's presence. She grabbed her beer taking a swig as she walked towards Nicky, she almost forgot about her interrupted interaction.

"Catch you later Blondie, if you're lucky enough" Alex winked in Piper's direction knowing that she shouldn't be teasing such a straight blonde, especially with Sylvie at home in bed. Spinning on her heel she turned towards Nicky, leaving the smell of damp leather and a musky perfume lingering behind.

"Well that was weird" Polly laughed, snorting at herself. Piper just dazed at the door which Alex had disappeared. "She was like… coming on to you Piper, do you think she's a lesbian? Well obviously…Duh? But do you think she knows you're straight?" Piper still hadn't turned to face Polly her eyes glued to the spot where Alex was stood just a few seconds ago inhaling the musky perfume begging it to last just a little longer "Piper!"

"Shit sorry Pol, what was you saying? I was miles away" Piper turned to look at Polly with a sheepish smile spread across her glossed pink lips.

"A lesbian, she must be a lesbian. I asked if you think she knows? You know that you're straight!" Once again snorting at herself as she got carried away with her laugh.

"I'm not sure" a few seconds of silence filled the space between them "surely she must've thought I was like lesbian or something like bisexual or I'm not sure – she was sexy though" Piper murmured to herself but loud enough for Polly to make out a broken sentence.

"PIPER ELIZABETH CHAPMAN" Polly gasped, "did you just call her sexy? A woman? A female? With a you know, a vagina? Since when were you a bush basher?!" Polly sat staring at Piper eyes wide open mouth dry as if she'd just seen Piper eat out Alex right in front of her.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen, I may as well of come out with Larry!" Piper rolled her eyes sarcastically, taking another sip of her drink. "Come on let's dance" The music was loud enough to dance but Polly wasn't yet drunk enough.

"Maybe a few more drinks first Pipes before I start on the two left feet, you know I'm not much of a dancer"

"Yep, may as well be with Larry" Piper stood up from the bar, grabbing her drink as she left and walked towards the dance floor. The floor was dead apart from a couple of guys who were clearly there on a stag do – and had obviously been drinking most the day. Piper took a gulp of her drink clearing the glass in one, slammed it down on the nearest table and walked over to the group of men. "Hello boys, having fun, are we?" Piper moved directly into the middle of the circle which the men had formed as each one took it in turns to dance (not so well) in the middle.

The men surrounded her, watching her with their eyes as though she was some form of prey. Piper rolled down her jeans, pulled up her top showing her stomach. She swung her hips, running her hands through her hair. "Shots!" Piper threw her hands up pointing to the bar, the men cheered after her. They moved the bar still swinging in their steps "One round of tequilas please my love" one of the men shouted. Nicky had soon enough racked up a tray of shots, 1, 2, 3, 4 the shots were necked one by one, salt licked and with the lemon clenched between Pipers teeth she returned towards the dance floor throwing the lemon into her empty Margarita glass which was on the table nearest the dance floor.

Piper was now drunk; she knew she was a bit of a lightweight and knew she was intoxicated but she wasn't ready to go home and face reality not just yet. She felt someone grab her hips and pull her close, rubbing her hips against there's moving to the music but she soon realised it was the groom to be feeling vastly uncomfortable. She knew if Larry could see this it would break his heart, she grabbed his hands moved them away and turned to face the man, shaking her head "No! I've got a boyfriend" she shouted above the music.

"Oh come on sexy, it's just a bit of fun" the man grinned at her grabbing her hips again and pulling her in. His breath that stenched of bourbon and cigarettes travelling up her neck making her wince.

"No, get off!" Piper was now squirming, trying to remove his hands from her waist.

"Get off her you arsehole" Polly was now stood in front of Piper trying to pull her away, Pipers hand in hers.

"Oh fuck off you boring whore!" The man shouted back, laughing with his mates pulling Piper in tighter, rubbing her bum tightly against his groin.

"Get the fuck off her" the voice was unfamiliar. Piper turned her head and saw Alex stood there – her leather jacket slung over her shoulder still. "I suggest you let the fuck go of her now" her voice so firm, so angry and so confident.

"Who the fuck are you?" he was still grinning, still laughing and still groping Piper.

Alex clenched her fist, pulled it back and left hooked him in the jaw. He staggered back letting lose his grip on Piper's behind. His friends starting shouting abuse, getting louder by the second the guy was now on the floor, blood dripping from his nose as his hand clasped his face. "You fucking bitch! You've broke my fucking nose!"

Ant was soon in the middle of the men escorting them out of the bar, Piper shouting abuse after them and Polly joining in "Yeah fuck off perverts! Dirty pricks!" Alex turned around to retrieve her leather jacket from the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked placing her hand gently on Piper's shoulder. "Men are such pigs, explains why I don't date them" Piper turned to face Alex still shaking in anger.

"Ugh tell me about it! They're such pricks, but yes I'm good thank you" Piper could feel herself getting nervous. "You didn't have to do that" Piper's tone apologetic.

"Don't be fucking stupid, they deserved it – no man should put his hands on a woman without her consent" Alex responded, her voice getting louder by the second. Piper couldn't help but find herself drawn to her lips watching as she spoke, so soft, so firm, so sexy. "So do I get a name? You know now that I've rescued a danzel from distress" Alex's eyebrow raised slightly as she glared at Piper who was still fascinated by Alex's lips, her eyes travelling up to watch Alex's eyebrow curve.

"Uhm, yeah it's uhm" forgetting her name, she cowered at Polly for some sort of assistance. Polly rolled her eyes at Piper as though she experienced this sense of stupidity regularly.

"It's Piper, Piper Chapman" Polly laughed, before nudging Piper trying to wake her out of her daze.

"Piper. Such a blonde name. Such a straight girls na" – before Alex had a chance to finish her sarcastic reply, Piper was half way across the dancefloor running towards the Ladies.

"There she goes, didn't take her long. Guess I should go and hold her hair or something. Nice to meet you, Alex was it? And thanks for your help I'm Polly by the way" Polly smiled at Alex and turned to follow Piper into the Ladies room.

"Holly, do you mind just giving this to Piper for me" Alex handed Polly a piece of paper.

"It's Polly" – but Alex had already left leaving Polly stood with nothing but a piece of paper and a drunk Piper to get home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex is that you?" Alex had just got home; she wasn't in the mood to have another toxic conversation with Sylvie she'd had a long night. She just wanted to get some sleep but it was clear that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, "Al?".

"Yes Sylvie, who else is it going to be?" Alex threw her jacket onto the kitchen counter, untied her boots grabbed a beer from the fridge and collapsed onto the sofa.

"How did it go?" Sylvie asked tying her silk dressing gown on, sitting down next to Alex.

"Alright I suppose, just tired Sylvie – do you mind?" Alex moved up the sofa away from Sylvie, raising her legs and resting them on the coffee table. She threw her head back resting it against the worn leather sofa staring at the ceiling. "I wonder if she got home alright" Alex was in deep thought worrying about Piper and whether this stranger had gotten home safely.

"Alex, what is your problem? You've been home for less than 2 minutes and you'll already dismissing me like I'm some sort of whore you can have when you want!" Sylvie was now stood behind the sofa, looking down on Alex awaiting on a response. Alex rolled her eyes, took another swig of her beer and sat up.

"Seriously Sylv I'm not doing this tonight; it's been a long one and I'm beat. Can we just talk in the morning?" Alex sighed, getting up from the sofa her legs aching and her hand throbbing from the events earlier that evening.

"Alex, no! I'm so sick of putting it off just fucking talk to me!" Sylvie was following Alex over to the kitchen counter. "AL?!" Sylvie was persistent, Alex ignored the request heading for the bedroom.

"Fuck this. I'm going to my Mom's for the night, she may be a drunk but anything is better than being here with you right now." Alex grabbed her Nirvana t-shirt and black sweat pants throwing them into a bag, grabbing a clean pair of underwear and sliding her boots back on she tied the laces, grabbed her helmet, finished her beer and headed for the door. "Fuck Sylvie, you need to sort this shit out or I'm out" with that she left, slamming the door surely behind her leaving Sylvie stood in the bedroom doorway.

Alex knew she had one beer too many, but she wasn't one for walking so she threw her leg over her bike, revved the engine, pulled in her helmet and sped off. Diane lived on the other side of town, in what you could call the 'rougher' part. Alex kept at a reasonable pace, speeding up every now and again venting the unnecessary anger she felt towards Sylvie at this precise moment in time. As she approached her Mom's street she turned off the engine pushing the bike up to the house, she didn't want to wake Diane she couldn't deal with her right now. Parking the bike, removing her helmet and taking out the keys she stood and stared at what use to be her home for a little longer than a lingering second.

Alex's eyes teared up as she remembered some of the times she had spent there, and the times she would spend wishing for something just a little happier – she held back the tears, shrugged herself and made her way towards the porch. The house smelt of booze as soon as she walked through the front door, bottles piled high, and her Mom passed out on the sofa, QVC on the TV. Alex took a blanket from under the stairs threw it over her Mom, kissing her on the forehead. Alex began to pick up the bottles from the living room placing them in the kitchen bin quietly enough not to make too much of a bang, turning off the TV she retired upstairs to what use to be her bedroom.

Taking off her boots, she sat on the edge of the bed pulling her shirt over her head, removing her jeans and unclipping her bra she slid into bed too tired to put on her slacks. Staring at the walls where her torn posters still hung, her favourite being the Iron Maiden 1991 concert poster that her Mom took her to see for her 10th birthday, all the memories coming back her sat on Paul's (her Mom's then boyfriend) shoulders shouting the song back at Bruce Dickinson; that was a good day.

"Morning sleepy head" Piper opened her eyes to see Larry stood next to her bed side with a cup of coffee and two aspirin. "I fell asleep on the sofa last night. Polly brought you back, should we say a little intoxicated? I decided to stay just to make sure you were ok you know didn't want you throwing up down yourself or wetting the bed like last time" Larry laughed just a little too loud making Piper wince in pain as her head pounded, not finding his comment funny in the slightest. "Oops sorry, I've got your breakfast cooking it won't be long. Oh Polly told me to give you this" Larry handed Piper a piece of crumpled paper, "she said it was from the girl who helped you out last night, she sounds like a bit of a badass to me" Larry smiled at Piper, put the coffee and aspirin next to the bed and left the room.

"Oh my god" Piper murmured "how embarrassing" she began to replay last night's events over in her head before throwing the duvet over herself embarrassed for the way she acted. "She must've thought I was so lame" Piper was looking at the paper in her hands trying to make out the hand writing,

 **Give me a text when you can, just want to know you're ok.**

 **Cool,**

 **Alex.**

Below was Alex's number. Piper stared at the paper for at least 5 minutes, replaying the bits of last night which stuck so vividly in her memory. "I ran away and threw up, I ran away and threw up" Piper kept on repeating the same thing, "what a fucking loser I am, and the award for the biggest loser goes to PIPER ELIZABETH CHAPMAN the chunder queen, the lame queen, the anything but cool queen" still buried under the sheets she grabbed her phone from the bedside table. She had an unread message from Polly

FROM: POLLY

MORNING YOU DRUNKEN MINX. I TOOK YOU HOME LAST NIGHT AND DONE MY BEST ATTEMPT OF GETTING YOU UNDRESSED WHICH SHOULD I SAY FAILED MISERABLY. HOPE YOUR HEAD ISN'T TOO SORE THIS MORNING, I LEFT THAT ALEX'S NUMBER WITH LARRY WHICH MAY I JUST ADD I TRIED TO GET TO LEAVE BUT YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S LIKE.

MESSAGE ME WHEN U WAKE UP.

POLLY X

Piper smiled at her phone, giggling at the thought of Polly trying to get her undressed whilst also being a little too intoxicated.

TO: POLLY

MORNING POLLY, MY LITTLE HERO. THANKS FOR THE HAIR HOLDING AND THE UNDRESSING OF MY INTOXICATED SELF. HEAD IS A LITTLE SORE, BUT LARRY IS MUDDLE CUDDLING ME AS ALWAYS (BIT ANNOYING TBH)

GOT ALEX'S NUMBER, GOING TO TEXT HER NOW. RING YOU LATER. THANKS AGAIN

PIPER X

Piper opened a new message dialing Alex's number in, "what the fuck do I say? Hi Alex, thanks for breaking a man's nose for me and sorry for running off on you to throw my guts up. You're hot, I'm straight. Piper x" Piper rolled her eyes at herself deleting the sarcastic message she had typed in the message box. "Just keep it simple" Piper thought to herself

TO: ALEX

POLLY GOT ME HOME SAFELY. HEAD'S A LITTLE SORE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WHAT YOU DONE LAST NIGHT.

PIPER.

Piper sent the message after rereading it a couple of times, she didn't quite understand why she cared so much what Alex thought all she knew was that she did. Before passing back out she locked her phone, took her aspirin had a couple of gulps of coffee and thought deeply about Alex and last night's events.

The noise of glass shattering woke Alex from her sleep a little sooner than her alarm planned too. "Fuck sake" Alex groaned before throwing her legs out of bed, pulling on her sweat pants and pulling her t-shirt over her now tangled bed hair. Alex made her way towards the stairs before hearing another smash and then a cry. She ran down the stairs heading towards the kitchen where her Mom sat on the kitchen floor, already half cut, clenching her hand which was gashed from a bottle of bourbon she had tried to open with a kitchen knife.

"What are you doing here" Diane cried as she grabbed Alex's arm wiping her now bloodied hand on Alex. "Alex the bottle wouldn't open" She cried again this time even more pained, as though her lust for alcohol was more painful than the gash on her hand.

"I know Mom I know" Alex comforted her Mom cradling her in her arms, as though she was a child. Diane sobbing into Alex's chest, "It's going to be ok Mom, everything is going to be ok". Alex's eyes tearing up as she held back the tears, swallowing down the pain which was stinging the back of her throat.

Diane cried herself to sleep in Alex's arms, both sat on the kitchen floor lent against the kitchen cupboard. Alex gently released her mother's hand from her arm, sweeping her arms under her she carried her over to the couch where she laid her head down gently tucking a blanket around her cold legs. Alex returned to her bedroom grabbing the first aid kit she kept in her wardrobe as a kid for times like these, when she had to patch up her Mom after drunken accidents. Heading for the door she heard her phone vibrate, grabbing her phone she had a text from an unknown number.

FROM: UKNOWN

POLLY GOT ME HOME SAFELY. HEAD'S A LITTLE SORE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WHAT YOU DONE LAST NIGHT.

PIPER.

Alex couldn't help but smile slightly at the screen, before typing back a fast response.

TO PIPER:

GLAD TO HEAR BLONDIE. NO NEED TO THANK ME, I'LL BE YOUR HEROINE ANYTIME.

ALEX.

Throwing the phone onto her bed, she proceeded downstairs to bandage up Diane's hand. Alex crouched down beside her Mom, taking her hand in her own and using an antiseptic wipe to clean the dirt from around the wound. Diane awoke "OUCH YOU SON OF A BITCH" she slapped Alex with her left hand before realising what Alex was doing, she let out another cry and was soon in hysterics.

"Mom, it's ok. I'm just cleaning you up" Alex finished tying the bandage, kissed her Mom on the head who had already fallen back into a light sleep and walked to the kitchen. She poured herself a coffee which wasn't often drunk in this house anymore, grabbed a protein bar from the draw next to the refrigerator and returned to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the wait, I've been drowning in deadlines the past week but here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Piper was woken again for the second time, this time it wasn't by Larry but instead the piercing ringtone vibrating on the bed side table. Her head was still a little sore but the aspirin and extra sleep had cleared most of it up, her stomach a little less fragile and the embarrassment a little milder than a few hours before. Piper reached over to the table picking up her phone, putting it to her ear she instantly regretted the decision "Piper Elizabeth Chapman, I've been waiting now for 25 minutes where on earth are you?!" on the other end of the phone was Piper's Mom.

"Shit" Piper murmured, she completely forgot about the lunch she had arranged with her Mom "I've been caught up, I'll be there in 15 minutes Mom, I am so sorry! Just order for me, see you very soon" Piper hung up the phone, threw herself out of bed and ran over to the wardrobe. Throwing on her white blouse, tight blue jeans, and blazer she slipped on her toms tied up her hair and ran to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror before splashing her face with cold water, brushing her teeth and spraying her perfume a few too many times. Piper was up, dressed and half presentable in just under 7 minutes, this was for sure her personal best, flying out of the door she shouted to Larry "got to run, lunch with Mom" she ran down the steps to her apartment block and jumped in the nearest taxi. Finally, she could relax knowing she was on her way to the restaurant where her Mom would most certainly be nagging her about her love life all afternoon. Piper rolled her eyes at the thought, slouching into her seat she took out her phone and saw she had one unread message.

 _From: Alex_

 _Glad to hear Blondie. No need to thank me, I'll be your heroine anytime._

 _Alex._

Piper smirked at her phone, biting her lip slightly before realising what she was doing. She needed to focus on lunch with her Mom for now so she typed a reply to end the conversation,

 _To: Alex_

 _I don't need rescuing too often, don't worry. Lunch with Mom, see you around._

 _Piper._

Piper sent the message and stared at her phone for at least 30 seconds before being interrupted by the taxi driver "That'll be $8 then love" Piper handed the man $10, put her phone in her bag and stepped out of the taxi. Without mentally preparing herself for what was going to be a long afternoon, she stepped into the restaurant and heard an instant cue coming from the table by the right-side window, the table her mother always sat out "Piper, over here" Piper looked over at her Mother who was to no surprise dressed her best, before looking at herself. Piper looked like she'd been dragged from a cell block and her Mom looked as though she was the judge prosecuting, after shaking this vivid picture from her memory she walked over to the table greeted her Mom with a smile, a one armed awkward hug and sat down in the chair opposite.

"How's my Piper doing? Is the company going well?" Celeste was clearly excited to see Piper her beaming smile not being too short from falling off her face.

"It's good thanks, Mom and I'm good. Polly's been doing most the selling I take care of the more paperwork side. But honestly it's going great" Piper sipped at her tea before looking up at her Mom who's smile was still as wide.

"And Larry? How's that handsome young man, I haven't seen him since your father's birthday party a few months back" Celeste's tone a little more intrigued now, as though she was a reporter building on a story.

"He's good" Piper murmured looking down at the table again. She didn't mean to sound so disinterested but recently talk about Larry was boring to her. She was constantly talking about her relationship; at work, at home, with Polly, with Larry's family, her family it was so draining. Piper was now off somewhere else, thinking about what it would be like to just escape the hustle and bustle of the city of work of Larry and her Mom. Just to get away from everything, just for a little while, just for a day.

"Piper?" Her Mom asking

"Sorry Mom, what did you say?" Piper startled from her gaze returning her attention to the conversation.

"I said you don't look happy when talking about him, Larry?" Her Mom's face half confused half concerned. Celeste put her hand on Pipers, looked into her eyes and half smiled. "You know Piper all I want is for you to be happy, maybe Larry isn't the right man for you. Maybe there's another man out there for you."

"Mom, this is just a what if question like theoretically what would you say if I was interested in dating a woman?" Piper looked at her Mom struggling to hold eye contact, waiting what seemed like hours for a response.

Celeste just looked at Piper and laughed, "Oh Piper Elizabeth Chapman, what are you like. You nearly had me there!" still laughing she reached over and tapped Piper on the hand. Piper just laughed back sat there sheepishly, before making an excuse to leave the table. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think and she couldn't sit at that table for a second longer. She excused herself for the table and dashed for the bathroom, running into a cubicle locking herself in she collapsed against the door falling to the floor. Piper took a few deep breathes, clasping her tears in she took out her phone before thinking she had sent a message.

 _To: Alex_

 _Hi Alex, I know this is completely out of the blue and please do say if you think I'm being weird. Do you want to meet up this afternoon? Really could do with some good unfamiliar company._

 _Piper._

Piper instantly regretted sending the text, fearing she looked like an utter stalker. She got up from the toilet floor, after realising how pathetic she was being, brushed the dust from the back of her blue jeans and headed back out to the dining area. Celeste was paying the bill as Piper arrived back at the table.

"Sorry Piper, your Father's just called he's done something to the bloody oven he's useless! We'll catch up soon" giving Piper a kiss on the cheek and a half-hearted hug Celeste left leaving Piper sat at the table alone. Piper sat staring out of the window as her Mom's car was brought around by the valet, watching her Mom get in and drive off down the road. Piper was sad, she didn't know why she just felt sad. Like she wasn't ever good enough for her Mother's time, as soon as she had her Mom's full attention something a little more important came up.

Alex finished her coffee before pulling on her tight jeans, slipping into her leather jacket and heading downstairs. Diane was still asleep on the sofa, planting a kiss on Diane's head Alex started to tidy the house. Placing the remaining beer bottles in the bin, emptying the ash tray and taking out the trash. Alex was struck still by a picture she on the mantel just above the TV, the picture was of her and her Mom at the arcade in New Jersey when Alex was 10. That was when her Mom didn't drink, had four jobs and Alex was truly happy. Alex began to think about how good things were before her Grandpops died when she was 20, the event that sent her Mom on a downward spiral she missed the woman in the picture, she missed her a lot. Before leaving Alex put a cup of coffee on the table next to Diane, placed a soft kiss on her head and pulled the blanket over her feet hanging over the end of the sofa.

Alex got onto her bike, turning to engine on and pulling her helmet over her tied hair she pulled out her phone out; 4 missed called and 2 new messages. The missed calls were from Sylvie she couldn't be dealing with her right now, she just wanted to grab a beer and some pizza. The 2 messages were from Piper, Alex raised her eyebrow staring at the screen before opening the messages.

 _From: Piper_

 _I don't need rescuing too often, don't worry. Lunch with Mom, see you around._

 _Piper._

Alex smirked at the message, opening the next one

 _From: Piper_

 _Hi Alex, I know this is completely out of the blue and please do say if you think I'm being weird. Do you want to meet up this afternoon? Really could do with some good unfamiliar company._

 _Piper._

Alex raised her eyebrow in surprise, "this girl has more balls than I give her credit for" she knew she should go and sort things out with Sylvie but she couldn't agree more with Piper some good unfamiliar company could be exactly what she needs right now. Alex typed back a reply before revving her bike and speeding off into the city.

 _From: Alex_

 _A little weird maybe, nah I'm kidding. Sounds good to me, I'm heading down to Bill's Pizza place now for something to eat if you want to catch me there. Have work at 10 so free till then._

 _Hope to see ya soon_

 _Alex._

It didn't take Alex long to get to Bill's, as she stepped off the bike she removed her helmet placing it on the bike seat and lit a cigarette. Alex wasn't a big smoker, she only smoked socially but she needed a cigarette after the past 2 days she had experienced. Taking the last drag she threw the cigarette on the floor, grabbed her helmet and headed inside. Alex sat in the booth she always sat in, in the corner of the restaurant right by the window not too far from the counter. Placing her helmet on the seat next to her she took out her phone and called Piper.

"Hello?" Piper answered

"Alright Blondie, just wanted to know if I you were meeting me at Bill's place?" Alex's husky voice sending a few shivers down Piper's body.

"uhm yeah, I'm on my way now. Shouldn't be long, I've just eaten but could do with a drink. See you in a bit" with that Piper hung up the phone leaving Alex hanging on her last words.

Alex called over to the counter speaking to a familiar face "Bill, can I have my original and two bottles of beer with it please"

"Anything for you Kid, you know that! How's your Mom holding up Al?" Bill's voice friendly and concerned.

"Oh you know Bill, same old same old. Nothing I can do you know" Alex avoiding further conversation about her Mom.

"Oh I know Kid, I know" Alex turned to look at the door as she heard the bell ring and heels step into the pizza place. Piper stood there, her hair tied back, bare faced her blue jeans hugging her legs and her white blouse cropped tightly around her chest showing a slight amount of cleavage. Alex's eyes ran wild, her mouth dry and her body pulsating with attraction. Piper looked in Alex's direction before making her way over to the table, her bag swinging in one hand and her other hand pocketed in her tight jeans. Piper sat opposite Alex filling the booth with the scent of perfume, "Hi, sorry to randomly text you like that I hope you didn't mind."

Before Alex had chance to reply Bill had interrupted "Who's this then Alex?" Bills eyes wide with curiosity.

"Oh Bill Piper, Piper Bill. This is his place, I come here every Saturday if I can. Bill this is Piper, just a recent friend." Alex still fixated on Piper.

"Nice to meet you Piper" Bill replied, placing both beers on the table. "I must say you are a very beautiful young lady, our Alex here is a lucky girl".

"Oh no, we're not like that we're just" –

"Piss off Bill, don't worry Pipes he's just winding you up" with that Bill disappeared back to the counter leaving Piper and Alex alone in the booth with their beers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry about that, he's constantly winding me up" Alex smiled at Piper, taking a swig from her bottle. "had a shit day too then aye?" Alex's eyes dropping down to Piper's chest, she knew it was rude but she couldn't help herself.

"Don't apologise there's no need, he's quite flattering in fact." Piper's eyed followed Alex's realising where Alex was looking Piper blushed a bright pink, she wasn't insulted at all in fact she liked the fact Alex was looking where she shouldn't. "Yeah uhm, not a great er day" Piper struggled to talk as she wondered wildly what was going through Alex's head.

Alex brought her eyes back up to Piper's attention, "Ah sounds shit, me too but you know that's life you have your good days and bad days, want to talk about what's up?" Alex pushed Piper's beer towards her edging her to take a sip "go on, I doubt one bottle is going to make you throw up" Piper knew exactly what Alex meant, she was referring to the other night at the bar.

"Ha Ha very funny" Piper leant over the table punching Alex in the arm, she leant across the table a little longer than necessary fixating her eyes on Alex's, Alex took her finger and brushed it slowly across Piper's cheek revealing an eyelash

"Make a wish" Alex laughed at herself a little too loud, causing Bill to look over and wink in Alex's direction. "Sorry Piper just couldn't take myself serious, I really don't get the whole make a wish thing" Alex took the last swig of her beer and again urged Piper to drink up. "2 more when you're ready Bill"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Miss Vause?" Piper sniggered before taking the bottle in her hand and downing the remaining content.

"I don't think you need any encouragement, I've got work at the club at 10 you should come along with me. Unless you should get home to your boyfriend" Alex smirked at Piper, as though she was challenging her at a response.

"My boyfriend? Oh I completely forgot about him! But no I think I need a night out, I need to let my hair down and I think you may be able to help me with that" Piper held her bottle twirling her finger around the rim. Her eyes solidly fixated on Alex, and her lip curled gently beneath her teeth. Piper knew what she was doing, but it was harmless wasn't it? Just a little fun to cheer her up, Larry didn't have to know. Alex's eyebrow raised, the challenge had been accepted by a smug grin wiped across Alex's hard face.

"Challenge accepted, you're the one who asked for it" Alex's voice was filled with excitement, Piper wasn't too sure what she had got herself into all she knew was that she was looking forward to it.

"I need to go back to mine and get changed before we go to the club, you can come along if you want?" Piper sounded hopeful.

"Yeah that would be cool, I've got my bike out front" Alex shouted over to the counter calling for Bill "Hey Bill have you got a spare helmet out back for blondie here?" Alex looked back at Piper winking subtly.

"Yeah I should have your old one out here still, I'll grab it for you in a second"

"Thank Bill, you're a diamond" Alex smiled back at Bill, with a warm familiar smile as though she was smiling at a long-time family member.

"What is the story with you and Bill?"

"He was there for me when things with my mum turned to shit, I just found out my dad was a low life and turned down a dark path. Bill was there to pick me up, you know when no one else was. He's like a dad to me more than anything or a really close uncle, practically family" Alex kept things vague, not wanting to tell Piper about her past with drugs. Piper seemed too nice for that shit, Alex didn't want to frighten her off before she had time to get to know her the way she wanted to.

"Ready?" Alex asked finishing her beer and walking towards the counter, Alex wrapped her arm around Bill "thanks Bill, I'll hopefully see you next week. YOU NEVER KNOW PIPER MIGHT COME WITH ME" Alex winked in Pipers direction.

"You're welcome Al you know you don't need to thank me" Bill wrapped one arm around Alex patting her on the back, turning to Piper "And yes I would like to see you here again young lady, maybe to try some food next time" Bill's smile was that warm kind of smile, that made you feel welcome and at home.

"Thank you Bill, and I'm hopeful to return soon." Piper smiled in Alex's direction.

"Come on then, let's cut the soppy shit – you need to get changed before my shift starts" Alex gently placed her arm on Piper's back edging her towards the door. Alex's hand on Piper's back made Piper's legs shake, her heart beat and her hands sweat. Alex lowered her hand when they got to the door leaving Piper lingering in the doorway. Throwing Piper a helmet, Alex pulled hers on climbed on the bike and turned the engine on "you coming blondie?" Piper swung her leg over the back of the bike holding on to Alex's jacket for support. "Hold on, not too tight though I would like fully functioning lungs by the end of this" Piper clasped onto Alex's jacket as she gently pulled away from the pavement, as soon as she felt Piper's clasp Alex revved the engine hitting an easy 60mph she felt Piper wrap her arms around her stomach, sending a warm rush of adrenaline through her body. Piper's legs holding Alex's this was the first-time Piper had been this close to Alex, she could smell her perfume and the leather musk from Alex's jacket taking it all in, the smell the warmth of Alex's legs on her own and the harsh breathes pushing against Piper's hands, encouraging Piper to hold her tighter. Piper didn't want this moment to end she could stay on this bike forever and just drive, holding Alex's legs in her own, grasping Alex's body in her own inhaling the beautiful scent of this beautiful woman.

"fuck Piper, you have a boyfriend, you're straight and she's probably not even interested" Piper realised she had been enjoying the moment too much, and the realisation become even more intense as Alex turned down Piper's road Larry's car still parked outside Piper's apartment block. "shit" Piper murmured to herself, frantically panicking "is it going to be awkward? Was Larry going to catch wind of Piper's awkward behaviour around Alex? Is Alex going to be weirded out meeting Larry? Or am I just being a drama queen?"

"Where abouts?" Alex shouted over her shoulder, now approaching Piper's block.

"Just here is fine" Piper shouted back above the engine. Alex pulled up next to Larry's car switching off the engine, Piper scrambled off the bike and removed her helmet handing it to Alex. "You can wait out here if you want, I'm not going to be long" Piper turned towards the steps hoping Alex wasn't going to respond

"It's ok I'll come up and wait, I want to see where New York's been hiding the beautiful women like you" Alex locked the helmets to her bike, slid her keys into her jacket pocket and began towards the steps where Piper was stood waiting nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been a while since I've updated been so caught up with university assignments, but I am going to TRY and update more regularly. Hope you guys enjoy, please share what you think!

Pipers heart was racing, she could hear the subtle beats of her heart echoing in her ears. Watching Alex's tall physique climb the steps as she made her way towards the door made Piper nervous, she knew Larry was waiting inside the apartment and he was going to be excited to see her. Approaching her apartment door, Alex by her side Piper took a deep breath, shrugged her shoulders, and opened the door. The apartment was warm, the TV murmuring in the living room and Larry's aftershave lingering amongst the air. Alex followed closely behind Piper as she walked across the foyer and into the living room, "well your place is definitely bigger than mine" Alex laughed. Piper smirked sheepishly, and sat on the sofa inviting Alex to sit down too.

"Piper is that you?" Larry's voice was echoing through the kitchen doorway. Piper looked in Alex's direction and then turned to towards the kitchen door.

"Yeah, it's me Lar. Just got back from lunch with Mom. My friend Alex is here, just getting changed then heading out for drinks." Piper's tone was more formative than friendly trying to edge away from a conversation that would keep her longer than expected. Larry emerged from the kitchen,

"Oh, that sounds fun. How's your Mom doing?" Larry made his way across the room and placed a kiss on Piper's cheek.

"Same old, same old. We didn't chat for long, she had to dash off some sort of emergency with Dad back at home. This is Alex" Piper looked at Alex her eyes fixated on her smile, "I met her the other night when I was out with Polly" Piper squirmed in her seat hoping Larry wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Hi" Alex's lips curled but her face remained expressionless.

"Hi Alex, glad to see my Piper's making new friends she doesn't have many of them." Larry laughed and nudged Piper as he sat down on the arm of the couch. "What do you do?"

"I work in a bar down town, heading there soon for a shift" Alex's eyes scanning the room as she tried to learn more about Piper. She spotted a vinyl on the side, "oh you like the art of the Stone Roses" Alex turned to Piper consuming her within her green eyes.

"Yeah, only the best band of probably all time. Larry's a big fan too we went and saw them in the city last year" Piper smiled at Larry before turning back to look at Alex who was by this point discreetly rolling her eyes. Piper could take a hint when she saw one. "Alright, well I'm going to get ready, Larry make Alex a drink whilst she's waiting I'll be 5 minutes" Piper left the room, leaving Alex and Larry alone. "This isn't as bad as I thought" Piper thought to herself, shutting her bedroom door slowly watching Alex and Larry.

"What do you want to drink? We've got wine, scotch, whisky and beer. If I must recommend one myself I must say the scotch is good" Larry stood and made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm good with a whisky, if that's alright?" Alex replied, before standing to follow Larry into the kitchen.

"Yeah no worries, so where are you off to then? Like what bar do you work at?" Larry took the whisky from the shelf and poured Alex a glass, before pouring one for himself.

"Oh, it's just a small bar a couple of blocks over, Fusion Bar. Only just got the job but it's good money and it'll pay the bills" Alex swished the glass before taking a sip, her lips squinting at tingling burning sensation. Placing the glass on the side Alex pulled out a cigarette, "do you mind?" Alex questioned before taking our her lighter.

"Erm, no I mean it's Piper's place but I'm sure she'll be okay with it" Larry sipped at his drink. "Is it a girl's night then? Or open invitation?" Alex had been waiting for this question she knew that Larry would want to come but who was she to say no?

"No I mean I'm just working a shift and Piper was coming to keep me company" Alex tried to subvert away from Larry inviting himself but she knew it was inevitably going to happen.

"Oh, great I'll come along then and join you ladies, I'll just go throw on something a little more bar like" Larry rushed off into the bedroom as Piper made her way into the kitchen. Her hair half tied up half falling just below her shoulders, her jeans tight and perfectly fitting and her top dropped just below her waist showing a little skin. Alex's eyed followed Piper as she walked across the kitchen, taking in the scent of her sweet perfume.

"Where is he off to in such a rush?" Piper asked, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Oh, he's gone to get ready he's coming to the bar with us apparently" Alex teeth subtly clenched, she took a sip of her drink and turned to lean against the kitchen counter inhaling her cigarette. Pipers face cloudy with confusion as she picked her glass up from the side.

"What do you mean he's coming with us?" Pipers face had now dropped, her expression dull and pissed off.

"Well he kinda just invited himself, I didn't really know what to say" Alex's eyebrow raised "what's up with him coming anyway?" Alex was searching for an answer she didn't know if she was going to get, before throwing her cigarette out of the window and moving over to the counter where Piper stood.

"I suppose I'm going to need this" Piper murmured before gulping at her wine and pouring herself another one. Alex raised her eyebrow, before having a chance to ask Piper what she meant Larry swung into the kitchen grabbing the whisky bottle and pouring himself another drink. His white shirt crinkled at the bottom and his jeans hanging comfortably from his waist, the smell of his clone filled the kitchen leaving a sharp perfume taste in Alex's throat. "Don't you think you should slow down Lar?" Pipers face still bitter and sad.

"Stop being such a bore Piper, I'm fine. I'm ready for a good night, got my glad rags on and my favourite clone who knows, I might get lucky tonight" Larry winked at Piper before slapping her bum and taking another sip from his now full glass. Alex moved across the kitchen away from Piper and Larry, she grabbed her jacket eager to leave the apartment and get out into the fresh air, being around Piper and Larry made her bitter so bitter that she decided to call Sylvie and invite her along.

"I'm just going to call Sylvie and see if she wants to join us, you know threes a crowd and all that" Alex left the kitchen leaving Piper stood still watching Alex in the other room as she dialled her phone and placed it to her ear. "Hi Sylv, I've got a shift at Fusion tonight but my friend Piper and her boyfriend are coming along" Alex winced at the idea of Larry being all over Piper tonight "Want to come for a couple of drinks? It should be a laugh" Alex looked back into the kitchen locking eyes with Piper's stone cold gaze. "Great, I'll see you in a bit then. See ya" Alex hung up the phone, and retreated back into the kitchen. Taking the last sip of her drink she took a cigarette lit it and made her way towards the doorway "we should probably leave my shift starts in half an hour". Piper and Larry finished their drinks and followed Alex out towards the front door, Larry's clone suffocating the rest of the house as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

It was starting to get dark, the night was cold and the air was brisk. Alex slid her jacket on pulling up the collar, dragging on her cigarette she began down the street Piper and Larry following close behind. Alex couldn't help but feel bitter towards both Piper and Larry, she knew it was selfish but she wanted Piper to herself so she could get to know her better. Alex kept thinking about Piper's words in the kitchen, what did she mean why did she need to drink to get through the evening? Alex looked over her shoulder, Piper was walking beside Larry his hand wrapped around her waist as he pecked continuously at her cheek "fucking hell what is he a bird?" Alex thought to herself before turning to face the street ahead walking a little faster. Piper was eagerly picking up pace as she attempted to catch up with Alex, lugging Larry along beside her this definitely wasn't the space and evening she had intended.

Alex arrived at the bar before Piper and Larry, she knew she should wait but she couldn't stand being around them for much longer. Heading inside Alex made her way to the bar, sitting down on the closest bar stool to Nicky. "Whisky please Nicky" Alex sighed shrugging her jacket off throwing it down on the bar.

"Bad day Vause?" Nicky winked at Alex, slamming the drink on the bar she lit up a cigarette and jumped up on the bar next to her.

"Something like that" Alex sighed, staring at the door as Piper and Larry walked in Larry's arm still wrapped firmly around Piper's waist. "Another please Nicky" Alex cleared the glass and handed it to Nicky. Piper and Larry approached the bar sitting down next to Alex, Piper stared at Alex trying to catch wind of what was going on with her she had an idea.

"Alex, want to come and put some music on the juke box?" Piper stared begging a promising reply.

"I'm alright here thanks, but please go ahead. Larry why don't you pick some music with Piper?" Alex hesitated eye contact, staring solely at the glass in front of her.

"Yeah sure, I'll put on some bangers! Come on Pipes!" Larry grabbed Pipers hand pulling her from the stool and across the dance floor. Piper looked over her shoulder waiting for Alex to turn around but she sat still staring down at the glass and didn't move at all. Alex knew she shouldn't have acted so harshly towards Piper but she couldn't help but feel resentful and pissed off.

"Alex!" The door swung open, and Sylvie staggered across the dance floor towards Alex her arms open and her legs wobbly. Sylvie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist pulling her in she grabbed her head and kissed her "I've missed you, you piece of shit. Where have you been?" Sylvie was slurring her words Alex knew it was a mistake inviting her, but she was here now there's nothing she could do.

"I was at moms just went to check on her, stayed there last night" Alex freed Sylvie's hands from her waste "can I have another please, make that two actually Nicks" Nicky poured two more drinks.

"Careful Vause you're on shift in 10 minutes and Ant doesn't like us drinking too much before"

"Nickles, I know this is taking the piss a bit but would you mind covering my shift tonight and I'll cover yours tomorrow. I just need to have a drink, deal with some shit and let my hair down" Alex swigged at her drink and handed one to Sylvie

"You take the piss Vause, but you owe me big time Ant's on at 1 so you can buy me a few drinks then" Nicky smirked at Alex, poured her another drink, and lit a cigarette.

"Yes, I get my lady for the night" Sylvie wrapped her arms around Alex and started to bite at her neck. They were quickly interrupted by Piper and Larry who approached the bar, Larry vastly getting louder.

"A round of shots then? Can we have 4 shots of tequila please and one for yourself" Larry pulled out his wallet and handed Nicky a $20 bill. "Who's this then Alex?" Larry was slurring his words, he had only had a couple of drinks and Piper knew how much of a lightweight he was.

"This is Sylvie" –

"I'm her girlfriend" Sylvie interrupted handing her hand to Larry. Larry took Sylvie's hand kissing it and then introducing her to Piper.

"This is Sylvie, Alex's girlfriend" Piper looked at Alex before turning to Sylvie,

"Hi Sylvie, nice to meet you" Piper shook Sylvie's hand and turned to the bar to take her shot, "four more please Nicky" Piper shot all four and brought another for Larry. Turning to Larry she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him towards the dance floor. Def Leppard started to blare from the juke box Piper grabbed Larry's hands guiding them to her waist, pushing herself against Larry she started to sway her hips singing "pour some sugar on me" biting her lip she stared at Alex across the dance floor Alex's eyes tracing her hips as they swayed against Larry. Piper turned to face Larry grasping his neck between her teeth and singing into his ear, Larry grabbed Piper and pushed her into the stage kissing her neck.

"Well they don't hold back do they" Nicky sniggered, Alex's temper was boiling she grabbed Sylvie's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Come on let's show them how it's done.

"Yes baby lets" Sylvie followed Alex to the dance floor. Alex's hand held Sylvie as she draped lower to the floor pulling herself up to Alex's chest she kissed her neck before circling her slowly, her hands placed on Alex's waist pulling Alex in closer. Alex's eyes looked on ahead watching the way Piper's body moved to the music, her hips swung to every beat pressing against Larry's leg. Piper looked up and locked gaze with Alex, Alex winked in her direction as Piper bit her lip Alex's eyebrow was rising and Pipers heart beat was getting faster. As the song came to an end Piper made her way across to the bar.

"2 more shots please Nicky"

"Are you sure kid?" Nicky chuckled "I'm kidding" Piper grabbed Alex trailing her tongue across her hand she sprinkled the salt and handed her the shot. Alex's eyes fixated on Piper as she shot back the tequila, her eyes wincing at the burn Alex traced Piper's tongue as she licked the salt from her hand and then her lips Alex couldn't help but feel partially guilty.

"I'm just going to the ladies" Piper whispered to Alex. Alex didn't know whether this was some sort of indication for her to follow, she didn't want to seem weird so she stayed behind. Sylvie and Larry were still dancing and Nicky was sat on her phone disconnected from the activity around her, Alex decided to pursue her gut feeling and made her way towards the ladies. "Fancy seeing you here" Piper giggled, her back pressed against the wall. "I need some help undoing my top, there's a catch at the back I can never reach. Do you mind?" Piper's voice echoed as she slipped into a cubicle, Alex's heart was racing as she followed Piper into the cubicle. Piper reached behind Alex locking the cubicle behind them, her chest pressed against Alex's she could feel Alex's heart rate rise. "You seem nervous" Alex looked at Piper, her breathes deepened, "don't worry I am too".

"Piper" Alex whispered. Alex placed her hands on Piper's waist, her grasp tightened she took a breath and slammed Piper tightly into the cubicle door. Piper gasped,

"Miss Vause" Alex's finger pressed against Piper's lips, the touch of Piper's soft lips against her fingers sent a sensational tingle through Alex's body.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I've decided to come back to this story after such a long time, it's only short as I'm easing myself back in and I know it won't be as good as the other chapters – nonetheless hope you enjoy I'll update again soon** **x**

Alex's finger traced Piper's lips slowly, softly sculpting the outline of her jawline with the tip of her tongue. Piper's teeth tugged at her lip as she tried to hold in the moan of pleasure, Alex smelt so good her hair so soft against Piper's cheek and her lips so wet on her neck.

"Piper? You in here?" Larry swung open the bathroom door falling against the sink as he took a swig from the beer he'd just bought at the bar. "Pipes?"

"Shit" Piper whispered as she leant her head into Alex's chest, she smelt so good if only Larry would fuck off and leave them alone, but she knew what she was doing was wrong especially with Larry being completely oblivious about the situation that was playing out. "Just coming Larry, these zippers are a bitch to do up"

"I can come in and help if you want" Larry started towards the cubicle door laughing to himself as he swayed across the room to knock on the cubicle door. "Open up"

"No, it's okay I'm done" Piper slipped out of the cubicle leaving Alex with a stare that almost screamed *if only*.

"Oh, have you seen Alex? Sylvie was asking for her" Larry's eyes red, his head wet with sweat. "I think I need to be si" – Larry threw himself into the nearest cubicle, missing the toilet vomiting all over the floor, his legs collapsing and body sinking to the floor.

"For fucks sake Larry" Piper leant down and wrapped her arms under Larry's scooping him up and putting his arm around her neck. "Let's get you home" As Piper opened the bathroom door she could see Alex across the dance floor talking to Nicky. The room was empty and the music had somewhat quietened to a brisk hum backtracking the events of that evening. Before stepping out into the cold night air Piper felt a hand on hers as she turned to look Alex slipped a note in her pocket, and winked.

"Hopefully we can do this again soon, let me know you get home safe" Alex's voice was so hypnotic, as she turned to leave her perfume lingered behind her leaving Piper with just memories of what had happened that night.

Alex leant into the bar taking a swig of her beer "shit nick why is everything always so complicated"

"I don't know kid, but that's girls for you. That's if you're talking about who I think you're talking about. Bit dangerous though don't you think? Getting involved with a blondie with a boyfriend" Nick took a bottle of Bud from the fridge, cracked it open and pulled herself up onto the bar.

"What's pleasure without a little danger though Nichols?" Alex smirked at Nicky, her eyebrow arching as she took another swig from her bottle. "I mean fuck knows what it is about her, she's just got something about her that keeps me going you know? Shit where did Sylvie go?" Her eyes searching the bar looking for an overly drunken Sylvie.

"Don't worry kid, she left about half hour ago with some girl from the band. I think she told me to tell you to fuck yourself and have a good night"

"Have a good night? That doesn't sound like Sylvie?"

"have a good night was aimed at me I think" Nicky laughed, as she chugged the rest of her beer, "you win some you lose some, but I'm almost certain losing her was a win" they both laughed, clinked bottles, and said their goodnights.

That night all Alex could think about was the way Piper's body felt in her hands, the way she smelt and her skin against her lips. Her hands took journey down to her pants as she replayed those moments that lasted seconds in the cubicle, repeatedly in her mind.

Piper's night wasn't as pleasant, Larry's head down the toilet kept her up most the night. Her mind would runaway to Alex's bed, her soft hands caressing every inch of her body and the smell of her skin, she could taste on her tongue. "Shit the note" Piper stretched across the bed dangling over the edge to retrieve her jeans from the bedroom floor, in them she found the folded-up piece of paper Alex had slipped into her pocket earlier that evening.

*Halestorm – Get Off*

Piper couldn't figure out whether it was a film, a song or what. But she grabbed her laptop and searched it up *I get off on you, getting off on me* Piper's lips started to curl, her teeth grasping at her teeth. She couldn't figure out whether Alex liked the song and just wanted Piper to enjoy something she enjoyed or whether she was directing this song at her. All she knew was that she definitely got off on Alex, getting off on her and she couldn't wait until she could see her again. As Piper laid down to close her eyes her phone vibrated on the bed side table next to her, it was a text from Alex as she grabbed her phone her stomach started to flutter.

*I hope you got home safe. GET OFF to sleep 😉. See you soon I hope. Alex x *

Piper couldn't help but smile at her phone, * home safe. And you. Loved the song 😊 I hope so too. Piper x *

She turned into her pillow, switched off the light leaving Larry on the bathroom floor and closed her eyes thinking thoughts that she hoped would fill her dreams with Alex.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up without Sylvie felt a little strange to Alex it wasn't often her bed was half empty, but she didn't mind it too much today. Although, there may have been a subtle wish for Pipers warm physique to be draped across her sheets, but she knew it was an impossible thought. Laying on her back, staring at the ceiling she couldn't stop herself. All she could think about was Piper, the way she smelt, her body so soft as her lips traced the surface of her flawless skin – she was entangled in Alex's mind and there was no getting her out.

"Piper – I mean, what did I do so bad?" Larry entered Pipers bedroom with his hand grasping the back of his neck.

"What are you on about?" Piper sighed. Her back turned to Larry as she lay in bed facing the window, she didn't care much to look at him right now. Not with the thought of Alex's slender frame in mind.

"Leaving me on the bathroom floor last night, I mean I know I was throwing my guts up but you coulda helped" Larry sat sheepishly on the edge of the bed, stretching his arm out he placed his hand on Pipers leg, causing her to jolt forward away from his touch. "What's up with you? Have I really pissed you off that much?" Larry's voice remorseful, confused.

Piper lay in silence, she knew she should answer, reassure him – she wanted to say the words "No Lar, you've done nothing" but she couldn't. She knew deep down she was the one who had done something. She knew she'd been unfathomably unfair, whilst her long-term boyfriend was asleep on the cold bathroom floor, she lay in bed head fucking some tall brunette she'd met just days before.

"I'm sorry Piper, I haven't wanted to let you down or upset you. I'll go put some coffee on, get out your hair" Larry left the room, relieving Piper of the awkward atmosphere. Piper's heart was so heavy, she knew she was wrong, she knew what was happening was completely, unquestionably, wrong. But she couldn't stop it, she couldn't help it, she couldn't, not think about Alex Vause. Her eyes fixed on the building across the street, as she stared out her window, stuck in a daze. Piper just lay there quiet, still and confused.

"Who the fuck is that, at this time" Alex muttered as she got out of bed to answer the door.

"Sorry if I woke you Vause, got a bit of a situation" The voice was familiar and the face even more so. As Nicky pushed past Alex, letting herself into her apartment she carried on – "you see I've really fucked up, I've been clean for at least a year now and last night well let's just say I'm not clean anymore. I don't know what I was thinking to be honest. I mean one minute I was fine I was having a few drinks and then –

"Nichols, chill. Let me put some coffee on and then we'll talk take your jacket off and make yourself at home" Alex made her way to the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine she filled the filter and sat next to Nicky on the couch. "So, what's happened then?" Alex looked at Nicky who by this point had her combat boots resting on the coffee table, a fag in one hand and the other running vigorously through her ginger hair.

"Honestly Vause, I don't fucking know. One minute me and this chick are getting off and the next she's slipped a pill in my mouth" She was getting more, and, more, angry. Her hand getting firmer and tightening as she started to grab at her hair, tears forming in her eyes "I've tried so fucking hard, so fucking hard to stay clean and some, one, just one stupid mistake" –

The tears were streaming down her face, her voice becoming indistinguishable as she carried on speaking. Alex took her hand and wrapped it around Nicky's she pulled her in and held her against her chest. "Nicky it's going to be okay. You know the drugs were a mistake. You know you didn't want to do it. And you know, you don't want to get hooked or live like that again. Fuck that stupid whore, she's not worth one of your tears and neither are the drugs. You're a strong woman Nichols, and one stupid mistake or should I say accident doesn't change that, not in the slightest." As Alex turned to face Nicky, Nicky looked up her, her eyes lost like a child in a supermarket.

"I just don't want to let anyone down Vause, I don't want to be the person I was on that shit. It wasn't me and that shit scares me" Alex wiped Nicky's tears from her eyes, and took her face in her hands

"You Nicky Nichols are the furthest from letting anyone down. You are one hell of a woman and don't ever fucking forget that. On that note let me grab some coffee, and then I need a fucking cigarette"

Alex got up from the couch, looking back at Nicky who now seemed a little more at ease with herself. She'd never been one for friends, she was more known to have acquaintances and even so then they were more work associates. The kind that she didn't know or want to know anymore. But, Nicky could be a friend a good one at that.

"Polly I'm so fucked" Piper had now entered panic mode. "How, how have I let this happen?"

"Piper! Just chill the fuck out for a second. You're stressing me out and I don't even know what about" Polly sounded nearly as stressed as Piper on the phone. "So, run me through what happened last night?"

"I can't. Not on the phone, I need to come over. Are you busy?" Piper was already up and heading to the bathroom to run a bath.

"I'm heading home from the store now, should we say an hour at my place?"

"PERFECT!" Piper hung up the phone, sliding into the warm bath, the water submerging her body up to her neck. She leant her head back against the cold tub and took a deep breath. The bath didn't last long before Larry came in, he handed Piper a coffee and kissed her on the head.

"Listen Piper, I just want to say sorry again for getting so drunk last night"

"Larry stop, you've got nothing to apologise for!" and she was right he didn't. He was the nicest guy she'd probably ever met, he made her feel valued and happy and loved. But, that wasn't enough anymore there was something missing and she wasn't content. "I just need some time, some space for a while. I need to figure some stuff out and putting you through it isn't fair because it's not on you, this is on me"

Piper handed back the coffee grabbed her towel and stepped out the bath. "I love you Larry, you know that. I just don't know if that's enough anymore. But it might be, and it's not fair to keep you holding on to that whilst I'm figuring it out"

"But I want to hold on Pipes, I want to be here waiting when you figure it all out" Larry looked lost, his face full of despair.

"But what if I don't choose us, what if I decide this isn't enough Lar. I can't have you waiting around on me for an outcome that might not even happen" Piper walked out of the bathroom, holding her towel firmly around her soaked body. Almost as though Larry didn't deserve the privilege of seeing her naked torso anymore. "I'm going to Pols for the afternoon so if you could, I'd like you to be gone before I'm home tonight. Larry you've done nothing I promise. I just need more, and I don't know what _more_ is right now, that's what I need to figure out". Throwing on her striped pant trousers and white t-shirt she tied her damp blonde locks, slipped on her shoes, and placed a kiss on Larry's cheek. "We'll speak soon" and with that she was gone leaving Larry standing alone and lost in her apartment.

Walking away from the apartment, she had an awful serge of guilt weighing down her heart. Larry was good, and honest he was true and everything, he just wasn't her everything.

Alex was still there in the back of her mind. The thought of her eyes, her lips, her scent causing a rush, the sort of rush that makes you lightheaded. She needed Polly's advice and a large bottle of wine, and she needed it quick.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I don't know what it is about her Nicks, she just won't leave my fucking head" It was now 3 in the afternoon, they had been sat talking for a good five hours. Th conversation had sprouted a lot of shit - about Nicky's fucked up family issues, and Alex's family shit which wasn't any healthier. They had now moved onto the subject of Piper, something Alex was a little reluctant to talk about. She didn't even know what was going on herself let alone speaking to someone else about it.

"Well – do you like her?" Nicky's attention focused solely on Alex, hanging on each breath as she waited on a response.

"I mean yeah I'd say I like her, but it's not that simple. She has a boyfriend and to be honest Nichols I'm just fucking confused. I've had girlfriends and I've had sexual partners but with her it's different she makes me nervous and I haven't been nervous since, well fuck knows, probably since a kid" Alex's eyes immovable from the coffee table, evading any form of eye contact – particularly now.

"Sounds like you've really got the feels for this chick Vause. Shame about the boyfriend part though, I'm all for following your feelings and shit but very against home wreckers" Nicky took a sip of her coffee before looking at her charred watch that hung loosely on her freckled wrist. "Would you look at that, it's shot'o'clock. Got anything stronger over in that kitchen of yours?" Nicky's lips raised, expressing a cheeky grin.

"Fuck it, I'll have a look give me a second" Alex walked over to the kitchen, pulling two beers from the fridge, a bottle of whisky from the cupboard above the sink and a bottle of scotch from the counter "Take your pick miss Nichols" –

"It's open!" Polly's voice again echoing through the street and back down to the sidewalk below where Piper was mounted.

"God forbid you actually come down and let me in one day, you lazy cow" Piper laughed as she walked through Polly's front door, panting due to the 4 flights of stairs she had to walk. Bottle of wine in one hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other, Polly knew just by looking that it was going to be a long night.

"One of those then?" Polly took the wine from Piper's hand before retiring to the kitchen. "So…talk to me then. What's going on?" Polly's tone half concerned, half intrigued.

"Oh Pols, it's a fucking mess to be honest" taking the glass from Polly's hand as she entered the room. "I mean I'm not even sure if me and Lar are together right now. I didn't leave it on good terms, told him I need space and time away from him and he shouldn't wait around for me because I don't know if he's what I want and that he sh –

"Woah Pipes, chill! Take a breath a second and breathe" Polly took a glug of her wine "Ok…go on"

"Well I just told him that I'm not sure if I want to be with him" Piper sighed, falling back into the couch.

"Oh Pipes, it's not about this woman you met is it? Alex?"

"I mean no, sort of, I mean no definitely not. She may have helped me see a little clearer, but it's not because of her I just realised what I want out of a relationship and it isn't what I have with Larry. And yeah, there may be some feelings there for her, but I'm completely unsure on what they are to be honest. It could just be the attention and because it's something different and new – you know all that shit can be invigorating and exciting" Piper's face flushed a pink and her lips pouted as though she was struggling not to smile.

"Oh, Piper Chapman you look like a little school kid" giggling erupted as they both fell back into the sofa holding their glasses up preventing any spillages on Polly's "new" (she got it a year ago) couch.

As the giggles toned down, Piper looked at Polly her expression serious now and her eyes desperate for advice "Tell me what to do Polly"

"I can't Pipes I wish I could, but you need to figure this out. All I'm going to say is – if this is how you feel about this Alex, then why are you sat here with me and not figuring your feelings out. I mean you can't work out how you feel about her sat with me" Polly smirking, Piper knew what she was insinuating.

"I can't. Surely that's wrong" Piper second guessing, debating.

"Oh, Piper just go!" Polly laughed, handing Piper her phone. "Just ring her, I'm sure she'll be just as keen to hear from you"

"Oh shit. Okay. Okay, I can do this I'll just call her and say Hi Alex it's Piper do you want to meet for a drink? Something like that, that will be alright won't it?"

"Oh, for fuck sake Piper just go and call her!" Piper left the room to make the call locking herself in the bathroom.

Returning a minute or two later with a mass grin on her face, she walked round the couch and started to do an odd dance, a dance that Polly had only seen once before – at their senior prom when Piper had too much cava before arriving.

"She's invited me to her place, you don't mind if I go do you?" Piper's face pleading with Polly.

"Of course not you idiot, have fun I do want the gossip and details asap though!" Polly hurried Piper out of the apartment, "I'll keep the wine here, you can take these though" tossing Piper the cigarettes she gave her a wink and closed the door.

"Right Nicky, I need to ask you a favour. Basically, I need you to get lost" Alex raised her eyebrow and gave Nicky a grin which was enough.

"You don't have to tell me twice sweet cheeks, I'll take this and this though" grabbing the two bottles of beer off the counter, shooting the last of her whisky she looked at Alex and winked "don't do anything I wouldn't do" and with that she left.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. What am I going to wear?" Alex looked down realising she was still in the slacks she'd woken up in this morning. Running into her bedroom she grabbed a black tee throwing it over head whilst trying to put her feet through her leather pants – grabbing the comb from her bedside as she done the button up on her trousers, she combed through her hair and pulled on her socks.

"That'll have to do" Alex moved to the living area, grabbing a beer from the fridge she sat on the couch waiting for the arrival of Miss Piper Chapman.

"Right, it'll be fine. I'll be fine – it's just a chat" Piper's resilient attempt to reassure herself in the elevator gave her the giggles as she stared at her own concerned face in the mirror. She fixed her hair, applied some lip gloss and waiting for the _ding_ of the elevator.

 _Ding_

"Okay, oh shit. Okay" as Piper stepped out of the elevator she checked herself one last time as the doors closed behind her. Looking down the corridor she searched for apartment 604, she could see it just down the corridor to the left. "Fuck" Piper's legs turned to jelly as she made her way towards the door, taking a deep breath and raising her small clenched hand she knocked.

"Oh shit, shit" – jumping up from the couch Alex grabbed her beer checked herself in the small mirror that hung just next to the kitchen and reached for the door.

"Fancy seeing you here" Alex's smile warm, inviting and a little mischievous.

"what do you mean fancy seeing me here? You invited me round?" Piper confused and dazed as she stepped back a little.

"Did I?" Alex's eyebrow raised and her eyes playful.

"You're not even funny Alex" Piper hit Alex playfully on the arm as she pointed at her beer "I need one of those". Stepping forward, she walked past Alex and took off her jacket.

"Oh, make yourself at home" Alex laughed, she could get use to this, seeing Piper in her apartment. Taking a beer out of the fridge for what seemed like the 100th time today she flipped the cap off and handed it to Piper.

Sitting next to Piper, but with enough space between them to not make her uncomfortable, Alex scanned the room.

"Want some music on? I've got a collection if you want to check it out" Alex pointed to a box just in front of the tv set. Piper got up and crouched down on the floor looking through the box taking each record with her finger gently, whilst she sipped at her beer. Alex couldn't help but watch, each stroke of her finger sending flutters to unexpected places, Piper's back arched over pulling at her t-shirt revealing the dimples in the bottom of her back. Her skin so soft and delicate, strands of hair covering just an inch of her cheek. Alex couldn't help thinking she was so beautiful, so sexy.

"This one?" Piper turned to look at Alex causing her to snap out of her daze.

"Which one?" Alex moved from the sofa and crouched next to Piper. "Good choice, you can't beat Teagan and Sara. I went and saw them a couple of months ago actually" Alex put it on lowering the volume – before retreating back to the couch where Piper sat comfortably.

"Good day?" Alex's voice husky and quiet.

"It's been okay I suppose" Piper looked down twirling her finger around the bottle top

"Just okay, you suppose? What's happened?" Alex was concerned, genuinely. Piper could sense that from her tone, it was nice to know she cared.

"Just Larry and I. We haven't been good, so I called time on us. At least for a while – just whilst I figure out what I want"

"And what's that exactly?" Alex subtly scanning Piper's face.

"I'm not sure, I just don't know anymore" Piper's voice close to breaking as tears formed in her eyes, she looked up holding a stern look. "I'm not upset, I'm just frustrated. One minute I had everything figured out and the next minute, everything, everything I thought I wanted just seems to be wrong. I just don't know, it's frustrating you know?"

Alex's heart ached, she wanted to be there for Piper to just hold her and tell her that it was going to be okay. That not everything had to be figured out just yet, that she had time. But she didn't know whether she should hold her, touch her, or just give words of wisdom. "I know it must be shit Pipes. I know that when you can't figure out the shit in your own head everything else around you seems dark and confusing. But, you don't need to have it figured out you just need to enjoy yourself – and hopefully with that will come some clarity" Alex placed her hand on Pipers, running her fingers through Pipers. Piper looked up, locked still on Alex's gaze. "It's going to be okay" Alex whispered just above the music.

Piper sipped her beer and placed the bottle down on the table, keeping her focus still on Alex. Her fingers loosening, she traced the whitened skin of Alex's forearm. Alex lowered her bottle to the floor, dropping the glass from her hand, sending the bottle into smithereens on the hard wood floor. She took Pipers legs in her hands lifting her body and placed Piper's spread legs on her lap. Her lips caressing Pipers neck, as she untied her hair enabling her hands to move freely through Pipers blonde locks. Piper's heart was racing, the feeling of Alex's steady lips on her body was sending all sorts of wild to every inch of her being. She had no control; her body was reacting impulsively, and Piper wanted to let it happen. Grabbing at Alex's hair Piper pulled hard, causing Alex to look up, her eyes hungry for more. Lowering her lips to Alex's, Piper clasped with her teeth tugging at her wet, soft, lip. Alex was going wild she wanted to rip Piper's clothes off and have all of her.

"Take me to bed" Piper whispered in Alex's ear, Alex grabbed Piper's legs, lifted Piper up into her arms, still caressing her neck and mouth intensely and took Piper to the bedroom. Throwing her down on the bed, Alex took a second to gape at Piper. She looked untouched, beautiful, sexy, wanted. Lowering her body firmly on top of Piper, she tugged at her t-shirt pulling it over Piper's head to unmask her beautiful laced bra, and soft, desirable breasts. Piper's eyes wild with desire, she wanted Alex all over her – she _needed_ Alex everywhere. Unclasping Piper's bra Alex slowly removed it, revealing Piper's hard nipples, like ripe cherries and just as sweet. She took one in her mouth, the warmth of Alex's mouth caused Piper's legs to loosen – she could feel herself becoming moist, and she wanted more, she needed more…


End file.
